Frozen: A New Family
by Panda-Cube
Summary: This an Anna and Elsa Fanfiction after story of Frozen. Are Anna and Elsa ready to stat a family of their own? Elsa is worried for is yet to come but but is brave enough go foreword.
1. Let's Start a Family

Frozen: A New Family

**In this is a Frozen fanfiction of Elsa and Anna not being sisters [adopted sister Elsa]. Also this is what happened after Elsa ran away. So you know the drill don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna ran away from the royal life and began to live in the mountains. Their friend Kristoff helps and builds them a wood cabin in the woods. Anna would work in their garden while Elsa would work with Kristoff with foraging for ice, wood, and ore in the different mountain jobs. Elsa and Anna have now been living there together for two years now and Anna started talking to Elsa about getting a child over dinner.<p>

Elsa: "Anna it's not that I don't want a child it's just that were both girls and we can't have a child."

Anna: "What if we ask Kristoff…"

Elsa: "NO! Sorry… it's just that if he… it would make me feel like he took something from you that I couldn't have. You understand?"

Anna: "Yes I understand I'm sorry Elsa."

Both Anna and Elsa grew quiet and finished their meals.

Anna: "I'm going to take a bath first."

Elsa: "I'll take care of the dishes."

As Anna left Elsa couldn't help but feel helpless to Anna's wish, she too wants to have a child with Anna but she shouldn't think of a way too… Just then Elsa had an idea. She dropped the dishes and grabbed her coat and ran outside where she found herself in a blizzard. Anna had just got out of the bath to find Elsa gone.

Anna: "Maybe I pushed her to hard again."

Anna put on her warm pajamas and climbed into hers and Elsa's bed. Still hot from her bath Anna started to kick the blankets off her, still hot she begins to beg for Elsa to come home and help her to cool off. Just then the door flies open with Elsa quickly taking layer after layer of clothing off.

Anna: "Elsa I'm so sorry for pushing you again…"

Elsa placing her finger over Anna's lips and then replacing it with her own, making them lock lips. Elsa then began to undress Anna out of her pj's.

Elsa: "You're hot, how many times do I have to tell not to take such long hot baths."

Elsa then began to kiss Anna's neck while she pulls off Anna's bottoms.

Anna: "Elsa… I…"

Elsa: "Shhh… I promise we will have a child."

Just then Anna felt something cold and wet touch her leg. Anna looked down and saw that Elsa made a cock out of ice by her magic.

Elsa: "I know it might not work but I still want to at least try."

Anna turns red by her offer and she helps Elsa guides the ice cock to where it needs to go. Elsa slowly begins to slide the cock into Anna, and just the shear coldness of the cock struck though Anna's body. Elsa then stuffed it all in at once.

Anna: "Ahhh!"

Elsa: "Sorry was I to fast?"

Anna: "No, its fine, please go on."

Elsa then began to thrust herself up agents Anna. Anna could feel so hot and yet so cold at the same time, with the ice cock inside her she could feel it slowly melting inside of her. She never felt so good with Elsa before, even though there was a blizzard raging outside of their home inside if felt like Anna was between the sun itself and the cold outer space. They never stopped not once until the cock itself finally melted away. Morning came for the happy couple and Elsa had just started with breakfast. Awoke by the smell of sweet maple Anna rose up from her bed and walked to the kitchen to find Elsa making pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

Elsa: "Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Anna: "I slept wonderful."

Anna walked over to Elsa and kissed her on the check.

Elsa: "Do you think it worked?"

Anna looked down at her belly and gave Elsa a soft smile.

Anna: "I know it did."

Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her into her arms and kissed Anna on her forehead.

Elsa: "I think so too."

Anna: "What would you want to name it?"

Elsa: "Well if it's a boy I was thinking Allen."

Anna: "And if it's a girl?"

Elsa: "I was thinking Krista."

Anna: "I like Krista… I hope it's a girl."

Elsa: "I hope so too."

Anna: "Oh is that so. Why?"

Elsa: "So she can grow up to be as beautiful as her mother."

Anna: "And which mother are you referring too?"

Elsa: "Me of course."

Anna: "Oh really?"

Elsa: "Yes really."

Elsa pulled in Anna for another kiss but this time on the lips, but only for a few seconds for them to pull away from each other by the smell of a burning pancake.


	2. A Cold of a Cold

It has been four months scents that night and there were still no signs of Anna's and Elsa's baby. Today Elsa has work in the ice fields with Kristoff. Elsa had Olaf watch over Anna while she left for work, just then Kristoff showed up in his sled that he got from the girls back when they were still princess. Elsa and Kristoff road off Elsa blew a kiss for Anna as she road off in the powdery snow.

Alone with Olaf Anna started to clean the house; she picked up their clothes and began to wash them. Then she and Olaf began to mop the floors and aired out the blankets. Now it was time to feed her horse Buckshoe; he was an old draft horse that Elsa got Anna for Christmas last year. As Anna finished bushing him Olaf left to get Buckshoe's feed, when he returned he found Anna past out on the snow. Olaf dropped the feed and rushed over to Anna and started to drag her back into the house.

I side Olaf took Anna by the fire place and sat her in a chair; he then left to get a spar blanket and so more wood for the fire.

Olaf: "Here you good Anna, now all that is left it to get the fire going again. Now where are the matches?"

Olaf looked on top of the fire place and saw a box of matches. However Olaf was too short for him to reach so he went and grabbed the stool, but he was still too short to reach.

Olaf: "Cures you tiny twigs."

Olaf said while looking at his hands, just then he had an idea. Olaf took off one of his hands and placed it in the other making it were he was able to reach the match box. Starting the fire Olaf went back to check Anna and see if she was feeling any better. However Anna was still not looking too good, Olaf placed one of his hands over Anna's forehead. But Olaf felt nothing.

Olaf: "Oh no SHE DEAD! What should I do, if Elsa finds out that I killed Anna she going to kill me! Wait Elsa maybe she can help."

Olaf ran outside and climbed on Buckshoe ready to ride.

Olaf: "Ok Buckshoe let ride!"

Olaf then kicked Buckshoe as hard as he could however Buckshoe was walking really slow.

Olaf: "Come on Buckshoe Anna's dying we need to find Elsa and fast."

But that didn't change his speed one bit.

Olaf: "Fine be that way, I'll find Elsa on my own."

Olaf jumped down off Buckshoe and started running towards the lake that Elsa and Kristoff were working. As Olaf ran as fast as he could he tripped and fell, he then started to roll into a big snow ball down the hill. Olaf tried his best to doge the rocks, trees, and wild life. In doing so he ran into a large rock that flung him into the air having him land by the lack that Elsa was at.

Elsa: "Olaf!? What are you doing here? You suppose to be watching Anna."

Olaf: "Huff… Gasp… Anna… Anna's sick… huff; I don't know what's wrong with her."

Elsa then jumped on Sven and road off back to the house.

Kristoff: "Someone send word to the doctor and tell him that Anna is deeply sick."

Guy: "Right away Kristoff."

Kristoff grabbed Olaf and ran after Elsa and Sven. After a few minutes Kristoff and Olaf made it to Elsa's and Anna's cabin. Inside Kristoff saw Elsa holding Anna in her arms crying.

Elsa: "Kristoff help, she so cold, I-I don't know what to do."

Kristoff then took off his shirt and started to hold Anna in his arms. Elsa didn't like the idea that someone else besides her was holding Anna like that, but it was the only way to keep Anna from freezing herself. Elsa paced herself back and forth waits on the doctor, and in those paces she was blaming herself again for getting Anna hurt.

Elsa: "This is all my fault. If I hadn't rushed that thought of having a baby Anna wouldn't…"

Kristoff: "Stop it Elsa. Anna would never blame you for this happening to her and you know it."

Elsa: "Yes but… what can I do?"

Kristoff: "Well for now why don't you try bringing Anna some more blankets to help her keep warm."

Elsa: "Right we should have some more in the bedroom."

Elsa ran to the bedroom to get the spare blankets. To her return she saw Kristoff holding Anna with such love it brought a tear to her eye. Then a knock came from the front door, quickly Elsa wiped the stray tear away and opened the door.

Elsa: "Hello? Oh doctor thank god you're here. It's Anna we don't know was wrong with her."

The doctor took out his kit and started to examine her.

Doctor: "She's going to be fine it seems that the coldness is fading away. If you guys didn't keep her warm she could have died by the time I got here."

Elsa: "Thank you."

Doctor: "OH and the baby is fine too."

Elsa: "What?"

Doctor: "The baby, I said it will survive as well."

Elsa was speechless to the doctor's words. Kristoff picked Elsa up in a big hug and swung her around.

Kristoff: "You did it Elsa!"

Olaf: "There's going to be a little baby snow person!"

Anna: "E-Elsa?"

Elsa: "Anna!"

Kristoff put Elsa down and Elsa ran to Anna's side.

Elsa: "W-Who are you feeling?"

Anna: "Fine, and you?"

Elsa: "Just fine, just fine. Did you hear, the doctor said that we're going to have a baby."

Anna: "He did?"

Elsa: "Yes he did."

Anna: "See I told you that we would."

Elsa: "You did didn't you."

Anna then went back to asleep in the chair that she was in.

Kristoff: "Well I guess I should be heading back now, everyone would want to know how she's doing."

Elsa: "Kristoff wait. If anything were to happen to me, please look after Anna for me."

Kristoff: "If anything happened to you Anna would stop at nothing to be with you, so I don't know if I can keep that promise."

Elsa: "Kristoff."

Kristoff: "Sure I promise."

Kristoff left with Olaf leaving Elsa and Anna alone with their unborn baby.


	3. My loss of Power

It was now the first of November and Anna's baby was now in view to one's eye. Elsa had the day off and was helping Anna with the house chores, more doing them than helping. Every time Anna would lift something heavy Elsa would be right there to carry it for her. Today it was a laundry basket full of clothes.

Anna: "Elsa I know you want to help but at least let me do something."

Elsa: "Oh no as long that little one is still in there no heavy lifting, doctor's orders."

Anna: "Elsa that was three days ago."

Elsa: "All the more reason you should take it easy. He said that the baby would be coming soon I'm not taking any chances."

Elsa grabbed the basket from her hands and left to go hang them.

Elsa: "Now go and relaxes I can do this."

Anna went and sat in her chair, as she sat she looked at the cradle that Kristoff made for them. Mean while Elsa was outside hanging the laundry out with Olaf.

Olaf: "Are you sure you shouldn't let her do at least a little house work? This is your third day off."

Elsa: "I know but ever scents that day I can't let down my guard. I promised myself that and I broke that promise when we made love together."

Olaf just stayed quiet for a few seconds. Just the from behind the clothes a bear aspired and attacked Elsa for territory. Elsa tried to use her magic but nothing happened. The bear slapped Elsa down and walked over to her to see if she was dead.

Olaf: "Anna Come quick Elsas in trouble!"

Anna came running out to find Elsa knock out on the ground by a bear. Anna quickly picked up a snow ball and started throwing them at the bear forcing the bear too retreat.

Anna: "Elsa! Sweetie, are you alright? Olaf help me bring her into the hose."

Olaf: "Right."

Both Anna and Olaf brought Elsa back into the hose and laid her in their bed.

Elsa: "A-Anna…"

Anna: "I'm here."

Elsa: "What about the bear?"

Anna: "I drove it off, and you said I can't handle myself."

Elsa: "Are you aright he didn't hurt you did he!?"

Anna: "I'm fine Elsa you just relax while I get you a wet cloth for that bad scratch you have by your eye."

Elsa laid back down and watched Anna leave the room.

Olaf: "When do you plan on telling Anna?"

Elsa: "About what?"

Olaf: "Your loss in power."

Elsa: "How did you know…"

Olaf: "Please you built me remember; I can feel it."

Elsa: "Olaf…"

Olaf: "So when do you plan on telling Anna about your power fading away?"

Elsa: "I'm not; I can't tell her that my powers are fading. As soon as my powers are at the edge I'm going to leave Anna."

Olaf: "Why!? Don't you know how much you mean to Anna?"

Elsa: "I do but I don't know if I will survive when my powers are completely gone. I can't have Anna feel sad for something she didn't do. So please Olaf whatever happens to me don't tell Anna."

Olaf: "I can't promise that Anna will find out one way or another, but until then I'll try."

Elsa: "Thanks Olaf."

Elsa reached over to Olaf and gave him the biggest and saddest hug he had ever had. As they pulled away Anna walked in with a small bin full hot water and cloth. Elsa sat up so that Elsa could tend to her wound. Olaf left in sad silents as the happy couple stared happily into one another's eyes.

Olaf: "Elsa what are you going to do?"


	4. Birth of Frozen Tears

A month has past and spring was just around the corner even though the ground was still in snow. It is getting closer to Anna and Elsa birth of their first baby. Anna was so excited for the baby's birth but to her it also felt that Elsa was slowly drifting away. Today Elsa was going to try and build a crib for the baby by hand but the ax just felt so heavier with each swing. With each passing day Elsa has been slowly losing her strength, she tries her best so that Anna dose not sees her at work. Kristoff and Olaf help out some times like Olaf would help her with the laundry or that Kristoff would help with grocery shopping. But when it came to Anna Elsa did everything no matter how weak she was. The next day came and Elsa left just a little after sunset to try her powers and see how far she has become. With a wave of her hands frost just gently flows off her finger tips, Elsa then fell to her knees and could see the frozen ice creeping out from her coat sleeve. Elsa tries to cover it with her gloves but it didn't help.

Elsa: "No it's too soon I have to hold out at least until I know Anna and the Baby are safe."

Just then a crunch of the snow broke Elsa's thought it was Kristoff.

Kristoff: "How are you holding up?"

Elsa: "Not so good I'm afraid; soon it will have covered my whole entire body."

Kristoff: "How long would you say you have?"

Elsa: "Not long I might just survive the night, but I don't know about tomorrow."

Kristoff: "So are you leaving?"

Elsa: "Yes…"

Kristoff: "You can't do this not to Anna she loves you too much to only lose you now. We'll think of something, I'll go and talk to my family and see if they can help."

Elsa: "There's nothing you can do Kristoff… I'm dying."

The two of them sat in sightlines until Elsa got on her feet and walk further away. Meanwhile back at Elsa's and Anna's cabin Anna was making Elsa's favorite food salted trout. As she sat the table Anna felt the baby kick really hard, she laughed.

Anna: "You're just like your mother aren't you, Krista?"

Anna then felt more and more pain throughout her body as she fell to the floor Anna's started going into labor. Just then Kristoff came into the house and saw Anna on the floor.

Kristoff: "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna: "T-The baby… the baby is coming. W-Where's Elsa?"

Kristoff lowered his head and sat next to Anna.

Kristoff: "Elsa… Elsa is gone."

Anna: "W-What do you mean she's gone?"

Kristoff: "She left and she said she won't be coming back."

Anna: "No, we were going to have this baby together."

Anna tries to pull herself up but only to be held back by Kristoff.

Kristoff: "It's too late now Anna."

Anna: "Like hell it's too late I'm going to find my wife and this child's mother if it's the last thing I do."

Anna puts on her coat and boot and started walking to find Elsa. Kristoff fallowed her to make sure she's safe.

Kristoff: "Come on Anna do you even know where she's at?"

Anna: "I'll find her I know my own wife."

Kristoff couldn't dare tell her that Elsa was most likely dead, but he stuck with Anna until they found Elsa. They walked for a long time but there were still no sighs of Elsa anywhere and the sun had just gone beyond the mountains.

Kristoff: "Anna let's go back it's getting to dark to look now."

Anna fell to her knees from the pain of the baby.

Kristoff: "Anna!"

Anna: "No not until we're a family again. I have to find Elsa… I promised her that I would never leave her; I promised that we we're going to be a family again…"

Anna tried her best to get on her feet again but she was so week from the baby that she could just barley move. Moved by Anna's words he picked Anna up in her arms and started walking in the dark.

Kristoff: "Elsa! Elsa where are you!? Anna's having your baby now you have to be here for her! Elsa!

Just then there was a small light on top of a hill. Kristoff ran to the light with Anna still on his back. At the top they saw Olaf holding a small lantern and Elsa standing so still without moving.

Anna: "Elsa?"

Anna got off Kristoff's back and walked to where Elsa was. Anna touched Elsa's face; it was so cold it was like ice.

Anna: "Elsa!? No you can't. No!"

Anna tried rapping her arms around Elsa just likes he did when she was turned to ice. But nothing happened; Anna fell to her feet as she was screaming in pain from the baby. She was at her limits it was do or die time for the baby. Kristoff took off his coat and placed it where the baby was going to be. Anna pushed with all of her might. Finally the baby was born.

Kristoff: "It's a girl."

Anna: "I know. Look Elsa it's our baby girl, Krista."

Anna could not help but shed her tears for Elsa; Anna buried her face into her baby so that no one could see her cry. Everyone then bowed their head for a moment of silent's for Elsa, just then a small warm came to Anna's shoulder. Anna quickly turned around and Elsa was melting. Anna jumped up with joy and wrapped her arms around Elsa and their baby Krista.

Anna: "Who is this possible?"

Elsa: "I don't know everything turned dark and then I heard your voice, and I woke up."

Both Anna and Elsa couldn't stop their tears from falling; together they both looked at their baby girl Krista.

Elsa: "We're a family once again, huh?"

Anna: "Yes."

Elsa pulled Anna in for a deep passionate kiss.

The End… Or is it?

Please let me know if you want to know what happened down the road.


	5. Blueberry Pancakes and Sleds

Blueberry Pancakes and Sleds

It has been six long and happy years scent the birth of Anna's and Elsa's baby. With mid January's snow still pack the ground it was only three days away for a special day. Moring came for the happy family, Anna was cooking Krista's favorite breakfast; Blueberry pancakes. As for Elsa, she has just finished her work outside and came inside to be warmed up by her lover's kiss.

Anna: "Elsa could you go wake Krista up for me?"

Elsa: "What she's still sleeping?"

Anna: "I think; I tried calling her down a while ago."

Elsa: "Ok on one condition, you make mine in heart shapes."

Anna: "Ha-ha can do."

With a final kiss Elsa walked up stairs towards Krista's room.

Elsa: "Hey kid you better wake up or else…"

When Elsa opened Krista's bedroom door she found that Krista wasn't in it.

Elsa: "Krista!?"

Elsa was so scared she began to look all over the house.

Anna: "What's wrong Elsa!?"

Elsa: "Krista is missing again. I can find her."

Anna: "Calm down Elsa you always panic when she's missing. I'm sure she's just playing outside you know how much she loves the snow. I bet she's out there playing with Olaf."

Elsa: "You're right; I just can't help but worry."

Anna: "I know."

Elsa: "I'm going to look for her."

Anna: "Elsa I'm sure she's fine. She's going to be seven in three days now, Krista a big girl you don't have to keep babying her."

But before Anna could finish Elsa had already left to look for Krista. Meanwhile not too far away Krista and Olaf were both on a sled on a large hill.

Olaf: "Are you sure about this Krista? We're up pretty high."

Krista: "Aw come on Olaf your starting to sound like Mama Elsa. Where is your scent of adventure?"

And with a push of her foot they were off going downhill really fast dogging every tree that got in her way. Near the bottom of the hill they almost ran into Elsa; Krista quickly pulled a hard turn and crashed into a rock causing both Krista and Olaf flying.

Elsa: "Krista!?"

Elsa ran towards Krista picking her up making sure that she didn't get hurt.

Elsa: "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Krista: "Mom did you see how fast we were going? We were like swoosh and crash."

Krista started running around as if nothing happen and didn't even listen to Elsa. Elsa then grabbed Krista making her listens to her.

Elsa: "Krista you need to be more careful. How many times have I told you that when going sledding to have me or Mama Anna with you?"

Krista: "But Mama Olaf was with me and nothing bad happened."

Elsa: "No ether me or Anna got it?"

Krista made a pout face while crossing her arms.

Krista: "Yes~"

Elsa: "Good now come along Anna made us blueberry pancakes."

Just then Krista's face just light up with joy.

Krista: "Why did you say so Mama Elsa? Hurry before they get cold."

Krista quickly grabbed her sled and started running to the house.

Olaf: "Ha she reminds me a lot of you back then."

Elsa: "That's what I'm afraid of."


End file.
